Wiki News/2011 News Articles
Preceded by: Wiki News/2010 News Articles The 2011 News Articles will be the new section for the news report that recently announced in 2011. This new article will begin on January 1, 2011. On December 23, 2010, it was reported that this news artcle will be moving to the blog pages, to interduce to a much better quality including comments. January User blog:Happy Birthday, Bloom Dee! User blog:Scooby-Doo! The Movie will not lose 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand trailer debuts; New Pictures from Trailer including new Release Date User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Inception for favorite for favorite movie of 2010 User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' becomes 11th highest-grossing film of all-time User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley leaved 'Pirats of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary'? User blog:Ceauntay/Did Keira Knightley quit 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary?' User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley chosen 'Jane Hoop Elementary' over 'Pirates of the Carribbean' User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' pasts 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power' in Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas says on Twitter 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be too scary for kids User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly' tops DVD sales chart User blog:Ceauntay/Blockbuster Hits of 2010 (Top Ten) User blog:Ceauntay/Three New 'Sonic X: The Final Stand' posters debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever: The Movie coming on Disney Channel in July 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand will be 3D and IMAX, but not IMAX 3D User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D IMAX for Sonic X: The Final Stand User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic the Hedgehog will not have 3D in IMAX theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary leads 2010's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 to become the highest-grossing film of 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Worn Bikini in Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Say goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary to be 2011's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Film Franchises Ending in 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Character Posters Debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Premieres Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning says goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush Part 1' Now Stands $983.4 Million User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Final Battle will be an epic war User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas excited for final battle scene in 'The Final Rush: Part 2' User blog:Ceauntay/Final Battle scene in 'JHE6: Part 2' will make Nick Jonas excited User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever coming to an end Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas: JHE6 Final Battle will be the epic User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary eclipsed Twilight in 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary tops Twilight for 4th Place at 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Coming Tonight User blog:Ceauntay/Say Goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning: Best Friends Forever Series Finale will make audiences cry User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale: Will The Characters Live Happily Ever After? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranks 4th in 2010 Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Keke Palmer says Goodbye To Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Episode Premieres For The Very Last Time User blog:Ceauntay/Friends Ends 5 Years with New World Record User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Beats Hannah Montana in Record Ratings User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Ends With Rating Record User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 moves to 9th place at all-time worldwide box office! User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes 2 confirms release date from Warner Bros. User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush: Part 2 becomes second most watched film of 2011 behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 to past $1 billion mark next weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie almost 18 and has pasted driving test! User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to put her career on hold for college User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie says goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary as she leaves for college User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Morphin the Power at worldwide box office User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus reveals she's obsessed with Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 becomes Jane Hoop Elementary's Highest-Grossing Film Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter stars to work together for lesbian film User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Emma Watson in talk for lesbian film February User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 Part 1 hits the $1 billion mark! User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 strikes to $1 billion dollars worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush' eclipsed $1 billion User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' flies to $1 billion worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin's Film Hits $1 Billion Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's spy movie puts on hold User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie looking foward for lesbian film over spy film User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas shocked about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1's' Box Office Performances User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Coming Home to DVD & Blu Ray User blog:Ceauntay/DVD Release Date for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Confirmed User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary 6 comes to DVD and Blu Ray in April User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush Part 1 arrives on DVD & Blu Ray April 29 User blog:Ceauntay/Ryan Sheckler nervous about girlfriend's lesbian kiss User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 - When Will Trailer Come Out? User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie might not be starring with Emma Watson for lesbian movie User blog:Ceauntay/Best Jane Hoop Elementary Movie - The Final Rush? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 to return to theaters next week User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 coming back to theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie chosen college over new film; But will not be replaced User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie puts her career on hold for college User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary or Twilight: Which Movie Franchise are the Best? User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie will not quit acting User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Movie nominated for 2011 Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nomination - iCarly vs. Jane Hoop Elementary vs. Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nomination - Amy Tammie vs. Emma Watson vs. Kristen Stewart User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nominees Announced User blog:Ceauntay/Tammie takes a acting break User blog:Ceauntay/New picture of Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 - Trio Hotties Walking to their Journey User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie will not retire but will be absent from Hollywood User blog:Ceauntay/No more films for Amy Tammie User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to return acting from college breaks User blog:Ceauntay/Hoop Series Finale to feature bloody gore? User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin turns 18 in two weeks User blog:Ceauntay/The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power Ultimate Editions Coming in March User blog:Ceauntay/Ultimate Editions for Third and Fourth 'Hoop' Films hits stores March 8 User blog:Ceauntay/New Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 photo debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning says 'Jane Hoop Elementary' are not for children because of scary stuff? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 were not shot in 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X Prequel in works User blog:Ceauntay/The 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Series Finale to be in Regular and IMAX; No 3D Included User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush Part 2 Lost 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Experience 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' in IMAX; No Not 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures deletes 3D for Both Parts of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush User blog:Ceauntay/Without 3D, Will 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Still Break Box Office Records? User blog:Ceauntay/3D Cancels on 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' disappoints Paramount Pictures User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 gets seven Saturn Awards Nominations User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown competing against Ben Linkin at Saturn Awards for Best Actor User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie did not know she's nominated for Kids Choice Award for Best Actress User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue split up after 5 years User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue calling it quits after five years User blog:Ceauntay/After 5 Years, 'Jane Hoop Elementary' stars Barbara Blue broke up from boyfriend Ben Linkin March User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin is Finally Single! User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin celebrating 18th birthday and being single User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 18th Birthday, Ben Linkin! User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin is 18 and single from dating User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be challenging without 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin turned 18 today! User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X Prequel gets title and release date by Warner Bros. User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie trailer coming at 2011 Kids Choice Awards User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 2 sneak peeks to be seen at The Final Rush: Part 1 Blu Ray User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 18th Birthday, Blake Brown! User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and I Wanna Live The Dream - Box Office Flops or Star? User blog:Ceauntay/Without 3D, Final 'Jane Hoop Elemantary' Installment May Be Shorten At Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie fights at 2011 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Actress User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' ranks 3rd most successful film domestically in franchise User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie talks 'I Wanna Live The Dream' User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film tops 2010 Box Office Overseas User blog:Ceauntay/'Alice' falls into 'Hoop's' hole at overseas box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' became the highest-grossing film of 2010 outside the United States User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' official poster debuts User blog:Ceauntay/'Hoop' Tops 2010 International Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (March 18, 2011) User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie almost left Jane Hoop Elementary in 2007 User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream Review User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie attends I Wanna Live The Dream world premiere User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 trailer coming in April? User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream predictated for $30 million five-day opening at box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Dream' to take home $30 million on it's opening weekend User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream hitting theaters and will break box office records User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie enters her new chapter User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream arrives in theaters today User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream -- Film Review User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April? User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' is looking romantic User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream to top weekend box office to $30 million in five days User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' made $10 million on opening day User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Romantic Drama Tops Wenesday Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Amy Tammie' 'Battles' Over 'Los Angeles' User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office Predictions Game: Amy Tammie Aims High User blog:Ceauntay/Six films have a shot at No. 1 at the box office User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: It's Amy Tammie versus aliens as 'Dream' takes on 'Battle: Los Angeles' and 'Paul' User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dreams Brings Home $10M On Wednesday User blog:ceauntay/Jennifer Aniston: I Wanna Live The Dream is Emotional User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie thinks Lucas Till is a Good Kisser? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary is Coming to An End with New Trailer Debuting in April User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is not flirting with Lucas Till User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Lucas Till Are Not Dating, They're Friends User blog:Ceauntay/Logan Lerman returns for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Logan Lerman comes back for another Jane Hoop Elementary chapter User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' May Top Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Boys who are flirting with Amy Tammie User blog:Ceauntay/'Dream', 'Limitless,' 'Lincoln Lawyer,' 'Paul' Enter Crowded Box Office FieldUser blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Warner Bros.'s I Wanna Live The Dream No. 1 with $8.5 Million